


Дверь в другую жизнь

by Vinde



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinde/pseuds/Vinde
Summary: Двигаясь по многочисленным коридорам своей жизни, можно ожидать встречи с чем угодно, но разве можно быть готовым к тому, что твоя жизнь лишь чья-то пустая и глупая шутка?





	Дверь в другую жизнь

      Двигаясь по многочисленным коридорам своей жизни, можно ожидать встречи с чем угодно, но разве можно быть готовым к тому, что твоя жизнь лишь чья-то пустая и глупая шутка? Только игра и не более того. Из раза в раз происходило абсолютно одно и то же, сдавливая изнутри, и вырывалось наружу нервным, истерическим смехом.  
  
Монстр, что с каждым разом терял веру в этот мир, надеялся лишь на одно — что эта череда в конце концов прекратится, и жизнь продолжит свой ход, но время, утратив свою скоротечность, словно застыло, повторяя раз за разом одни и те же события. Это заставляло вздрагивать каждый раз, слыша один и тот же знакомый голос, и ту же фразу, что и всегда.  
  
Его подрагивающие плечи опускались, и он не мог даже надеяться на что-то конкретное. На завершение этой страшной «сказки». Когда же будет конец?  
  
      Очередное утро его личного дня «сурка» встретило невысокого скелета холодком, пробивающимся сквозь не плотно закрытое окно. В застывшем дне — он забыл закрыть его на защелку, и сквозняк каждый чертов раз слегка приоткрывал шаткую дверцу, тревожа хозяина комнаты, и ударяя холодом в лицо, задувая в глазницы прохладу.  
  
Одинаковое утро и те же шутки над любимым братом. Единственный вопрос, что был совершенно новым в их диалоге принадлежал его брату:  
  
— «Санс? Что-то случилось? Почему ты не смотришь на меня?»  
  
Ну, а что он скажет? «Папс, ты только не переживай. Просто я больше не могу смотреть на тебя. Я постоянно вижу твою смерть». Не лучшее, что он мог бы сказать своему дорогому младшему брату. Такова правда, но он лишь опускает взгляд в пол и ёжится под пристальным взглядом.  
  
После каждого смертельного перезапуска, Санс помнил всё, всё что было. Видел то, с каким упоением жестокий ребенок убивал его дорогого брата и нёс на своих подошвах новые следы праха. И это было ужасно больно, больно падать на колени перед родным и ещё тёплым, ярким пятном на белоснежном снегу.  
  
Шарф его брата, приятно щекотал кости и заботливо дарил последнее тепло Папайруса, что сохранил в себе. Шарф стал последней памятью и впитывал скатывающуюся с чужих глазниц сырость, что не мог сдержать в себе скелет. Слезы. Сколько он их уже пролил?  
  
      Вновь встреча человека. Нервная улыбка трогает лицо, что не может не «улыбаться», а челюсть нервно подрагивает. Очередная никому не нужная шутка, что просто стала обыденностью и слишком счастливое лицо ребенка. Чему же он так рад, и почему продолжает идти через чужие трупы и прах?  
  
В который раз, скелет и человек стоят в «зале суда», и ждут: Санс — справедливости, Фриск — приговор. Почему человек так маниакально улыбается и продолжает щадить его? Убив абсолютно всех, оставив лишь одного жаждущего мести монстра, они из раза в раз жмут милосердие, словно издеваясь над ним.  
  
Очередная партия острых костей протыкает ребенка насквозь, и Санс ощущает чужие руки на своих плечах и дыхание на шее.  
  
— «Я просто хочу… Чтобы ты был моим… И только м…»  
  
Слова обрываются хрипом и очередная кость пробивает череп дитя, вдавливая глазное яблоко внутрь, а горячая кровь капает вниз по подбородку, окрашивая голубовато-синюю куртку в алый. Хрупкое тельце, судорожно держась за чужое одеяние, с глухим стуком падает на пол, слегка стягивая куртку с чужих плеч и дергаясь в предсмертных судорогах.  
  
Это не вызывает в низком скелете больше ни капли стыда или раскаяния, а глаз всё ещё полыхает синим огнем.  
  
      Вновь он просыпается в своей комнате. Это лишь очередной сброс, что ведет к тому же самому финалу, и только маленькая передышка дает время подготовиться к неизбежному.  
  
Ноги сами ведут его к запретным землям, что разрезают нестабильный мир и соединяют его порталом с другим измерением.  
  
Когда вообще появился этот портал, и сколько ещё будет открыт? Это было не важно, а самым важным было быть там. Даже не хотелось ждать, и скелет несдержанно щелкает пальцами, телепортируясь в нужное место, и, не раздумывая, ступает сквозь белоснежный разрез пространства, оказываясь в более холодном алом мире.  
  
Стены отливали краснотой, и каждый эхо цветок шептал лишь мольбы о помощи и пощады. Никакого добра, ласки или соплей и радужного счастья с миром во всём мире.  
  
Суровая вселенная была не менее печальна чем реальность Санса, а может даже хуже, но разве это уменьшает тяжесть груза на его плечах?  
  
Ступая знакомой, но в то же время неизвестной тропе, он натыкается на «свой» пост и видит самого себя. Вернее не совсем себя.  
  
Копия кажется сладко спит, но услышав хруст снега под чужими ногами, резко вскидывает голову на источник шума, но напряжение тут же спадает когда они встречаются глазами.  
  
Другая версия медленно поднимается с места, сверкнув золотым клыком и хмыкнув, двигается ближе к белоглазому, притягивая его к себе за ворот куртки.  
  
— Опять, — не вопрос, скорее констатация факта, но Санс заторможенно кивает и опускает взгляд в землю, хмурясь доступной ему мимикой.  
  
Фелл с рыком притягивает Санса ближе… Жарко целуя другого себя, ощущать, как раскаляется воздух вокруг — это бесценные ощущения, что залечивали внутренние раны. Нет — оно не могло изменить того ужаса, что довелось пережить, но оно отвлекало и заставляло не думать о прошлом, а ощущать лишь чужую магию, вязкую и горячую, чужой язык орудующий во рту и слушать до боли громкий, словно оглушающий стук зубов.  
  
Щелчок пальцев и они оказываются в мрачной комнате красноглазого монстра. Им нечего бояться. Папайрус занят до вечера своими непосредственными обязательствами, как глава королевской стражи. Санс мёртвой хваткой прижат к жёсткой кровати, а чужая рука грубо лезет под одежду, но сейчас именно это ему и нужно.  
  
      Зачем они это делают? Всё просто. Это просто отвлекает и позволяет хоть немного сбить напряжение, но всё равно оно вернется вновь. Но пока доступен такой неправильный способ расслабиться, они будут сходить с ума от жара чужого тела рядом, а не от жгучей крови на руках и праха всех кого знают под ногами.  
  
Сидя рядом и прижимаясь спиной к спине, они хранили задумчивое молчание. Никаких нежностей или милостей. Скорее расчетливая взаимовыгода. Использовать другого для своих целей. Наверное это не слишком мило и далеко не романтично.  
  
Фелл сидит на краю кровати, опустив ноги на пол, смотря на уже надетые шорты и поглаживая в руках гладкую ткань своей же куртки. Санс же не спешил собираться и куда-то идти, сверля пустым взглядом стену впереди него.  
  
Тишину обрывает тихий вздох, и Санс медленно поднимается, выискивая свою одежду в бардаке, что был перед глазами. Ну и куда могли улететь его тапочки в порыве… Страсти? Фелл молча следил за своей хмурой копией. Что ему нравилось в таком времяпрепровождении? Он и сам не понимал.  
  
Санс в последний раз бросает взгляд на «злую» версию себя, и в момент когда он щелкает пальцами для телепортации, его хватают за другую руку и притягивают, вовлекая в поцелуй. Телепортировавшись к порталу, не способный отменить действие Санс запоминает лишь чужую хитрую ухмылку и смущенно закрывает лицо ладонью. Чёртов Фелл… Но это вызывает легкую улыбку  
  
В его постоянно неизменном дне. Этот скелет единственная никогда не повторяющая свои действия деталь, способная удивить своими глупостями и странностями. Тот, кто способен даже грубостью хоть немного вытащить из отчаяния в котором находится любитель кетчупа. И будет очень печально если Санс больше не сможет попасть в этот мир, и дверца другой вселенной захлопнется прямо перед его носом. Ведь, разве не печально быть одиноким и осознавать, что ты — главная причина смертей в своей реальности?


End file.
